다시 태어난 플러터샤이!/갤러리
점심 시간 Fluttershy's cottage S2E19.png Meal S02E19.png Fluttershy feeding S02E19.png Squirrel fell S02E19.png Animals eating mound of food S2E19.png Too much food S02E19.png Animal stop S02E19.png Fluttershy box S02E19.png Grabbing the box from Fluttershy S2E19.png Hungry mouse S02E19.png Fluttershy fatmouse S02E19.png Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png Angel kick S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png Fluttershy shaking off the pellets S2E19.png Angel mad S02E19.png Fluttershy Ok Mr Picky Pants S2E19.png Fluttershy grabbing bowl S2E19.png Angel salad S02E19.png Angel hates cucumber S02E19.png Angel dead S02E19.png Angel book S02E19.png Special salad S02E19.png Angel wants S02E19.png Fluttershy leaf S02E19.png Angel slaps Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy after being smacked S2E19.png Fluttershy book S02E19.png 동네북 플러터샤이 Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png Asparagas shop S02E19.png Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png Fluttershy "Excuse me" S2E19.png Fluttershy excuse me S02E19.png Fluttershy never seen S02E19.png Fluttershy sigh S02E19.png Background conversations S02E19.png Fluttershy "Um..." S2E19.png Fluttershy speaking into hearing horn S2E19.png Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Like whatever S02E19.png Fluttershy staring S2E19.png Pony teens S2E19.png Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Pinkie Pie moving Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie Pie ready S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png Fluttershy collapsed S02E19.png Pinkie Pie no good S02E19.png Rarity worry S02E19.png Rarity such doormat S2E19.png Fluttershy shocked1 S02E19.png Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png Iron Horse smiling S2E19.png Gizmo cutie mark S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png Rarity "Well of course you can." S2E19.png Rarity nopony before S2E19.png Gizmo 'Big no' S2E19.png Rarity ah well! S2E19.png Rarity how about S2E19.png Rarity flirting S2E19.png Rarity at work S2E19.png Twitterpated Gizmo S2E19.png Gizmo flexing S2E19.png Rarity easy come S2E19.png Rarity easy go S2E19.png Fluttershy asparagas S02E19.png Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png Rarity what else S2E19.png Fluttershy derp S02E19.png Derpy wearing saddlebags S2E19.png Fluttershy bit S02E19.png Fluttershy stop S02E19.png Fluttershy 2bits S02E19.png Pinkie Pie hey! S02E19.png Pinkie Pie argue1 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie argue2 S02E19.png Tomato argument S02E19.png Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png Pinkie Pie using her skills to trick the vendor S2E19.png Pinkie Pie opposite move S02E19.png Easily tricked S02E19.png Argument stare S02E19.png Bit pickup S02E19.png What the S02E19.png Laughing S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png Rarity chatting S02E19.png Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png Fluttershy paying S02E19.png Fluttershy shocked2 S02E19.png Rarity smiling for Fluttershy S2E19.png Rarity recommend S02E19.png Fluttershy sweet S02E19.png Fluttershy fluttering S02E19.png Fluttershy trying to use smooth talk on Crafty Crate S2E19.png Fluttershy smile1 S02E19.png Fluttershy smile2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie recommend S02E19.png Rarity and Pinkie gasp at Fluttershy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity not good S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity failure S02E19.png Fluttershy pay big S02E19.png Stopping Fluttershy S02E19.png Rarity walk away S2E19.png Fluttershy standup S02E19.png Fluttershy shocked3 S02E19.png Fluttershy upset S2E19.png Lemon Hearts win S02E19.png Fluttershy sad1 S02E19.png Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity worry S02E19.png 자기 주장 강연회 Goat delivering Iron Will leaflets S2E19.png Angel table S02E19.png Angel new salad S02E19.png Angel open mouth S02E19.png Angel difference1 S02E19.png Angel difference2 S02E19.png Angel mad2 S02E19.png Salad thrown S02E19.png Fluttershy kicked out S02E19.png Fluttershy mail S02E19.png Fluttershy doormat S02E19.png Fluttershy pamphlet S02E19.png Fluttershy popup S02E19.png Fluttershy declare promise S2E19.png Seminar S02E19.png The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Fluttershy goat S02E19.png Audience S02E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Goat fog S02E19.png Goat spotlight S02E19.png Iron Will's shade S02E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Iron Will muscles S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will hearing S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Iron Will glare S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stare S02E19.png Meadow Song sweat S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Iron Will wink S02E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png Iron Will listening to his assistant S2E19.png Iron Will pointing to crowd S2E19.png Rose and Lilly step aside S2E19.png Fluttershy me S02E19.png Fluttershy's eyes S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy going on the stage S2E19.png Fluttershy tries getting past the goat S2E19.png Goat moves leg to Fluttershy S2E19.png Iron Will crossed arms S2E19.png Iron Will "What are you gonna do about it?" S2E19.png Iron Will "Show them that you rock!" S2E19.png Fluttershy Flick1 S2E19.png Fluttershy Flick2 S2E19.png Dizzy Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy Being assertive S2E19.png Iron Will scolding Fluttershy about her apologetic ways S02E19.png|당당해져라! 사과를 할 바에는 비난을 퍼부어라. Iron Will shouting at goat S02E19.png Iron Will, 'Now you try!' S2E19.png Fluttershy trying to be assertive S2E19.png Fluttershy attempting to be assertive against the goat S02E19.png Iron Will is seeing an opportunity for getting loads of Bits S02E19.png Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png|내 기술을 이 소심쟁이 포니도 써먹었다. Fluttershy being lifted by Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will lifts Fluttershy up S02E19.png Fluttershy coming to the stage S02E19.png Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png 자기 주장이 강한 플러터샤이 Fluttershy hose S02E19.png Mr. Greenhooves over watering Fluttershy's petunias S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. Greenhooves 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy walking away S2E19.png Fluttershy remembering her training S2E19.png Fluttershy manning up S2E19.png Fluttershy standing on hose S2E19.png Hose not working S2E19.png Mr. Greenhooves looking into hose S2E19.png Fluttershy blocking water S2E19.png Mr. Greenhooves backing up to Fluttershy S2E19.png Mr. Greenhooves talking to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself 2 S2E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png Fluttershy ahem S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Frowning Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy about to rock S2E19.png Fluttershy ready to kick S02E19.png Fluttershy kicks cart S2E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png Fluttershy snicker S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Fluttershy enter S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Fluttershy spin S2E19.png shoeshine derp S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Fluttershy in Shoeshine's face S2E19.png Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Fluttershy glare S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Cherry Berry RunningBack S2E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Fluttershy evil smile S02E19.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner S2E19.png Rarity carry yourself S2E19.png Rarity truly are S2E19.png Proud-as-Punch-Pinkie-S2E19.png Pinkie Pie punch S2E19.png Fluttershy about to wrath S2E19.png Rarity shocked at New Fluttershy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie punch on head S2E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Taxi pony S02E19.png Taxi stolen S02E19.png Fluttershy is angry S2E19.png Fluttershy mad S2E19.png Fluttershy fight in taxi S2E19.png fight in taxi S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie uh oh! S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie witness pain S2E19.png Rarity and Pinkie look at attacked Royal Riff S2E19.png Fluttershy asserts her assertiveness S2E19.png Fluttershy shout S02E19.png Rarity agrees S2E19.png 괴물 플러터샤이 플러터샤이를 도와주다 Scared Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png Iron will goat stand S2E19.png|아닌 건 아닌 거라... 나한테 그런 말 한 포니는 없었는데. Resolute Fluttershy S2E19.png en:Putting Your Hoof Down/Gallery 분류:시즌2 에피소드 갤러리